


Accord

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [120]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Murk Child is a part of the Joey Drew Haters Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellTimmy makes a new friend. Someone is trying to befriend someone, at least.





	Accord

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Timmy was comfortable with how things were going, but it never got easier seeing people. When he hadn’t been ink, he’d been cruel and uncaring to them, preferring their misery to their happiness. But now he’d realized how much he’d really cared for them. It never got easier seeing his friends, barely remnants of themselves. Elsie, attacking bacon soup cans that dared to cross her path. Kirk, sitting in a hallway for five minutes, screaming even though he clearly had no idea why. Loran, trying to claw at Timmy, until he decided that Timmy wasn’t a threat.

More amusingly, if bitter, Timmy swore that Loran had flipped him off. Timmy wasn’t sure it was a sign of lucidity. It could just be an ingrained, echoed response.

Some people of many. 

These were the things he knew. Timmy knew no one had to be all there to still be an individual.

This one was certainly an individual.

The ink person was signing, off-key, mournfully. The person had a masculine voice, despite the occasional high, screeching pitch. Timmy’s radar told him this was a young man 

He wore clothing, rare these days for them. Haphazardly arranged. His tie was wrapped around his neck, just short of choking him, and his jacket was tied around his waist.

It was clear that this was not a run of the mill Searcher, nor a powerful force Timmy knew. Was this someone from the lower levels? Timmy had never gone past a certain point, preferring to stay in more familiar surroundings. What was this man doing here then? It could also be that he had always been around, but because of the expanse of the studio, Timmy nor anyone Timmy knew had crossed paths with him.

Until now.

“Hello.” The ink person stopped singing, and learched towards Timmy, reaching for him. Timmy growled, and backed away, because who said this person was actually friendly? For example, the Ink Demon could be calm at times, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a horrible person. “Why not?”

 _“Threat.”_ Timmy growled out, hoping that got the message across.

“Not a threat. Unless...are you Joey Drew?”

Timmy shook his head.

“Good. I hate Joey Drew.”

That was a conversation starter! Too bad Timmy could barely speak.

_“Me to.”_

“Why is he such a bad man? What did we ever do to him? Well, I don’t know. Who am I?” The ink person looked around, seemingly confused by the very existence of the world. “I haven’t seen The Prophet in a long time. Or am I The Prophet?”

That would be very untrue. Timmy had last seen the man who’d been The Prophet swinging in the safehouse's hammock, saying some rather choice words to Timmy before he’d left.

So, that left the mystery of who this man was.

_“No. Not him.”_

“Good! Because then I’d be dead again!” The ink person laughed, poking his middle. Timmy would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. That was exactly where the Ink Demon had stabbed The Prophet, according to Sammy. But it was ridiculous that this ink person would have witnessed The Prophet’s death.

So either it was just a lucky guess, or the ink person had consorted with the Ink Demon. It was reasonable. Timmy hadn’t know in twenty-nine years that the Ink Demon was Joey. It took Henry outright telling him for him to put the clues together.

The ink person, maybe noticing Timmy’s new unease, smiled, exposing his teeth. Off-white, a bit crooked, missing one on his bottom jaw. Somehow, shy and cute. Reasonably, faked. It was much like the smile Timmy used as a child to get away with being mean to others. Only Henry and Vernon had been immune to that smile.

Apparently, Timmy would have been immune to it, because he wasn’t buying what this ink person was selling.

“Who are you?” The ink person as, dropping his smile when it was clear it wasn’t working.

_“Timmy.”_

“Interesting! I don’t know my name.”

Timmy didn’t know it either. There was some nagging feeling about this person. Reasonably, he was only able to put names to people if he knew their names before.

 _“Shame.”_ Timmy said, although he didn’t care as much as most people would. There was still the matter of this ink person’s possible consort with the Ink Demon. While Henry had said to bring back anyone that might need his help _,_  it could be dangerous to lead him back to the safehouse. Fatal even, for the two flesh and blood humans who lived there.

The ink person titled his head to the side, and as suddenly as he smiled before, he started crying.

“I just want to go home. We all do. Everyone says it. But we never go home. Why would Joey do this? I just want my family back. _Where’s my family, Joey?!”_ The ink person screamed the last part not at Timmy, but to some vacant place in his heart.

Timmy took this as his cue to leave. The ink person did not give chase. When Timmy briefly looked behind him, the ink person had collapsed to the ground, hands cupping his face. A single, long sob followed Timmy’s exit.


End file.
